spoonpetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Menu
Game Menu are Spoon Pet Collector's gameplay aspects. Spoon Pets 'Spoon Pet Book' Spoon Pets and their visits are tracked and logged in the Spoon Pet Book. The Spoon Pet Book is a menu in-game that stores info about Spoon Pets that have visited. The page will have the name of the Spoon Pet, a photo, personality, species, number of visits, number of times scooped and a list of the goodies the Spoon Pets has used. *[[Spoon Pets|Click here to go to the Spoon Pets List]]. 'Album' You can manage your Spoon Pet pictures here, where they are stored. You can move pictures from one folder to another, and you can choose a photo for each Spoon Pet to set profile pictures. 'Mementos' You can check every treasure received from your Spoon Pets. Spoon Pets play in the Yard when you place Goodies out for your Spoon Pets. The more they play, the more they will be affectionate to you. More love equals more chance to obtain treasures. *[[Mementos|Click here to go to the Memento List]]. 'Dress Up' Dress Up is a feature in Spoon Pet Collector that allows players to put accessories on their Spoon Pets. These accessories are earned from other Spoon Pets as mementos. You can only dress up regular Spoon Pets. Shop 'Goodies' Here you can buy Food and Goodies for your pets, as well as exchanging Silver Spoon for Gold Spoon and vice versa. Spoon are required to make a purchase. *[[Food|Click here to go to the Food List]]. Goodies Here you have your own Goodies List and Spoon reserve. You can choose to place or tidy up Goodies in the Yard, and how to fill the plate. *[[Goodies|Click here to go to the Goodies List]]. Camera You can choose to photograph a Spoon Pet individually (which photos are saved in the Spoon Pet Book) or your entire Yard. The frame displayed when you take a pet picture can be moved and enlarged. You can then save pictures to that Spoon Pet's Album, another Spoon Pet's album, or put it in the Free Album. Once the picture is saved to an album, you have the option to share it to Twitter, Facebook, or Instagram. If you take a picture of your Yard, you will be able to save the picture onto your device. Expansion/Change Change the theme of your Yard. Spoon 'Receive Gift Spoons' As well as the option to accept gifts with the 'You got Gift Spoons!' button in the Yard. The players earn Spoon after a Spoon Pet has played in their Yard. 'Change Spoons' You can change a spoon by a color: Yellow, Red, Green, Purple, Pink, Light Blue, Turquoise, Orange, or Aqua. Settings BGM and SFX volume settings. *Ver. 1.5.0 - You can now switch languages from Japanese to English and change the game resolution. '"Anytime" Camera' You can select a to take a photo of your Spoon Pet or your entire Yard anytime on the center top of the screen. 'Safety Mode' When allowing young children to play Spoon Pets Collector, the Safety Mode(or Security Mode) should be ON. Gold Spoons can't be purchased while Safety Mode is ON. Help A list offering explanations of all of the game's features. Dress Up Dress Up is a feature in Spoon Pet Collector that allows players to put accessories on their Spoon Pets. These accessories are earned from other Spoon Pets as mementos. You can only dress up regular Spoon Pets. Playground The Playground is a game that can be accessed from the main menu. The goal of the game is to scoop up the Spoon Pet shown at the top of the screen in order to win Spoons. The game has two difficulties - Easy and Hard. 'Share' You can share about Spoon Pet Collector on Twitter, Facebook, or Instagram. 'Review' You can review about Spoon Pet Collector on Android's Google Play or Apple's App Store. 'Dress Up Smart Phone' A Spoon Pet Collector's dress-up app, they'll redirect you to the webpage. The app where you can change the Homescreen of your smartphone (only on iOS device). By downloading it, you have a variation of 9 backgrounds and 49 icons. Sadly the app is no longer available. 'Websites' The game will redirect you to the websites: Hit Point, SEGA Toys, Youtube video about Spoon Pets(no longer available), Japanese Toys R Us page about Spoon Pets, and Japanese Amazon. Special Get promotional offers that can be purchased with real money, such as exclusive yards. (You have to unlock by expanding the Yard) Fortune Telling The Fortune Telling is a game that can be accessed from the main menu. The goal of the game is to get a lucky Spoon Pet in order to get one piece to complete a panel. Advertising with an Ad.]] Occasionally, Spoon Pets that have visited your Yard will appear sitting on top of the right side of the menu box, appearing to hold an envelope in their mouth. The Spoon Pet has a brochure for you, and asks if you wish to see it. By selecting "Yes" a third party Ad will appear, which can be exited out of at any time. 'Golden Tickets' Golden Tickets are also part of the advertisement, these can be found at your Yard. There are 2 of them or 3 if you bought a yard expansion. Ad will appear if you select "Yes". After watching an Ad, the game will give you 1 (Gold Spoon). Category:Game Content